


Fuzzy

by petersnotkingyet



Series: Love is Blind (and so is Kenny) [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blind Character, Blind!Kent, Congenital Rubella Syndrome, Disabled Character, Epilepsy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions Alexei's anxiety's about the language barrier, Postictal Stage, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersnotkingyet/pseuds/petersnotkingyet
Summary: Kent has a seizure at work.





	Fuzzy

Kent was disturbingly pliant in his arms.  Alexei was always able to carry him, but this was different.  He was floppy.  His hands weren’t rubbing slow circles; his feet weren’t kicking rhythmically.  The only motion in him was his legs swinging naturally with the motion of Alexei’s strides.  One of Kent’s arms was pinned between his own torso and Alexei’s chest.  The other was sprawled limply across his chest.  Carpet burn started at his wrist and worked its way up his arm where his sleeves had been rolled up.  Kent hadn’t spoken yet, so Alexei was left to reassure himself with the steady rise and fall of his chest.

They’d made it through the lobby when Kent finally regained a little bit of tension in his body.  By the time they’d gone up two floors in the elevator and down the hall to their door, Kent’s face had taken on an expression of discomfort.  He freed his left arm from between him and Alexei and curled both his hands into loose fists in the fabric of his jacket.

“Lex,” Kent mumbled when Alexei shifted to unlock the door.

“Is okay, Kenny,” Alexei said soothingly.  “We are home.  You’re being fine.”

 Kent didn’t seem to process any of what Alexei had said.  He made a disgruntled noise and shifted a little bit before saying, “Put me down.”

“Okay,” Alexei agreed, hurrying inside so he wouldn’t have to put Kent on his own two feet.  He eased Kent down onto the couch before going back to shut the door.  “Comfy?”

Kent smacked his lips thoughtfully without answering.  He touched the couch cushion’s familiar fabric and turned back to Alexei with an inquisitive look on his face.  “Home?”

“Yeah, Kenny,” Alexei said.  “Want water?  Or a snack?”

“I thought I was at work,” Kent said.  He was confused, but the complete sentence was reassuring.  Swoops had said he didn’t think Kent hit his head, but he was already seizing when he’d found him.  “Did I have a seizure?”

“Yes,” Alexei said.  “Big one.  Swoops call, and I come to get you.  You sleep on way home.”

Kit jumped up onto the couch, and Kent paused to pet her.  He’d slept through the worst of the postictal stage, but there was still a dazed look on his face.  Over the years, Alexei had gotten better at taking it in stride, but he’d never get used to watching Kent go through it.

“A big one?” Kent finally asked.

“Yes,” Alexei confirmed.  “Swoops said four minutes.”

“Damn,” Kent mumbled.  Alexei made an affirmative noise.  For the most part, Kent’s epilepsy was well controlled.  He still had seizures, but he hadn’t had a tonic-clonic to that scale in over a year. Kent touched his pantleg and frowned.   The material was definitely not the dress pants he’d gone to work in. “I pissed myself?”

“Swoops changed pants,” Alexei said.  “No one else saw.”

No one saw that at least.  Within his office and the apartment complex, most everyone knew Kent well enough not to think anything of Alexei carrying him, but they’d gotten some looks going to and from the taxi.  Alexei tried not to let it bother him, but he was distantly worried that someone would question him one day and he wouldn’t be able to articulate an explanation.

Kent nodded and kept petting Kit.  She’d settled into his lap, stiller than usual like she was imitating her owner.  Even when he had a seizure out of the apartment, she always seemed to know, like she had an extra sense targeted specifically at Kent.

“Where were you when he called?” Kent asked when he’d regained his focus.

“Practice,” Alexei said.  “Almost over though.  Captains understand.”

“I hate this,” Kent said, closing his eyes.  Alexei slowly lowered himself onto the couch beside Kent.

“Me too,” Alexei said, tracing circles on Kent’s wrist with his index finger.  “But no hospital is good.”

“Yeah,” Kent agreed half-heartedly.  A year and a half ago, he’d had a tonic-clonic seizure that lasted six and a half minutes.  Even if he hadn’t busted his head open on the way down, the length alone had warranted a trip to the hospital.  Alexei had been on a roadie and Swoops had been visiting his mom, so Kent had been stuck at the hospital until someone could get back to pick him up.  “I’ll call the neuro in the morning.  I’m supposed to… I’m supposed to call her when I have big ones.”

“I’m helping you remember,” Alexei promised.

“Thanks,” Kent said, leaning against Alexei.  “I’ll be good in the morning.  I just need to sleep it off.”

“Want go to bed?”  Alexei said.

Kent shook his head.  “I’m not moving,” he said firmly.  He’d be sore in the morning, but right now his muscles were still jelly.

“I could carry,” Alexei offered.

“I’m guessing you already did that for a while,” Kent said.  Alexei hummed affectionately and pressed a kiss to Kent’s cheekbone.  Kent held onto Kit so she wouldn’t run as he melted against Alexei’s chest.  “Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

“Okay,” Alexei agreed.  “I’m staying as long as you’re wanting me.”

“Always,” Kent said.

“You’re being loopy after big ones,” Alexei said.

“Yeah,” Kent agreed.  “But not right now.  I want you to stay all the time.”

“I’m always come back,” Alexei promised, forcing himself to ignore a knot of guilt pitting itself in his gut.  “Go on roadie, but always come back.”

“Yeah,” Kent said contently.  He sounded like he was seconds away from sleep.  There was plenty that would have to be done tomorrow—call the neurologist, soak away the soreness in an Epsom salt bath, catch up on the work he’d missed this afternoon and would miss sleeping in in the morning—but his brain was too fuzzy to stress about it.  Kit continued to purr soothingly in his lap even though Kent’s hands had gone still in her fur, and Alexei was warm and solid beside him.  “I love you, ‘Lexei,”

“Love you too, solnishko.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tonic-clonic seizures involve the muscles stiffening (tonic) and jerking (clonic). This type of seizure was formerly known as grand mal.


End file.
